Esto es Berk y yo soy un marginado
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: "Mi nombre Hipo y mientras todos los chicos son altos y/o fuertes yo soy algo así como un pescado parlanchín, pero no se alarmen, tengo una buena historia que contar, modestia aparte, es la de mi último año." Es un UA moderno intentando representar la trama de la película. Es mi primera historia así que me gustaría que me digan que les parece :3
1. Esto es Berk

Esto es Berk, en una optimista forma de verlo está al norte de Calvario y al sur de Muere de frío y ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza. Tenemos escuelas, museos y una encantadora vista del amanecer, mi único problema es el Bullying. Verán, la mayoría de los chicos son altos y fuertes, pero yo soy algo así como un pescado parlanchín. Me llamo Henry, lindo nombre, lo sé, pero el apodo es peor: Hipo (sólo digamos que tres días de contracciones diafrágmales y mis entrañables compañeros siempre dispuestos a burlarse no son buena combinación).

Mi padre es el Mayor de la ciudad y si creen que eso tendría que traerme un poco de popularidad, están equivocados, porque lo único que obtengo es el deber de llenar zapatos muy grandes, literalmente.

Un slam dunk en basketball haría que por lo menos me notaran. Los jugadores de futbol americano son rudos, bloquear alguno seguro me conseguiría una novia. ¿Parkour? Exótico, doble de status. Y luego está el equipo de lucha, sólo los más fuertes entran ahí. Y apuesto a que no se imaginan que genial club integro, ¿alguna idea? ¡Exacto! Ingeniería mecánica. Sí, lo sé, suena nerd… y lo es.

Suena el timbre del almuerzo, lo que en mi vida significa esquivar todo lo que me lancen, no meterme en el camino de nadie e intentar comer algo. Al entrar en la cafetería nadie me nota, ¿por qué lo harían al fin y al cabo?, e instintivamente voy a mi mesa escondida en una esquina, típico de marginados, cuando me encuentro con mi adorable y amable primo Patán Mocoso. Sé lo que están pensando, grotesco apodo, pero es preferible que Eugenie, su verdadero nombre, ah, casi olvido un último detalle, el sobrenombre es de mi invención y por algún sobrenatural motivo todos comenzaron a llamarlo así. En el momento en que lo vi de verdad soñé con hacerme invisible o algo así, no por nada era el mariscal de campo y mi matón personal. Supongo que estaba de buen humor porque lo único que hizo fue empujarme contra la pared y mascullar un "¡Quítate, estorbo!", fue más considerado que otras veces aunque no lo crean.

Patán se abrió paso hasta la mesa de los populares donde estaban los gemelos Thorston, Brutacio y Brutilda (Zack y Zoe respectivamente), Heather Smith, subcapitana de las animadoras con tres de sus subordinadas, un par de chicos del equipo de lucha y… Astrid. Ella es, básicamente, el prototipo de chica perfecta, excelente en deportes, geniales notas, capitana del equipo femenino de luchas y de las animadoras, con una reputación intachable y un estupendo cuerpo (soy marginado, no ciego). He estado enamorado de ella desde… siempre, como todos los demás chicos de la escuela.

Mierda, me quedan exactamente tres minutos para entrar a Matemáticas y apenas si probé un pedazo de sándwich. Quedarme pensando en Astrid tanto tiempo no es saludable, menos para mí por el simple y obvio hecho de que soy invisible para ella, técnicamente no existo en su mundo… y eso frustra, pero sólo un poco. Mejor corro a mi casillero antes de que tenga que toparme con alguien… indeseable, si entienden a qué familiar me refiero.


	2. ¡Este tipo está loco!

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna.**

_¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz de verdad porque tuve, lo que en mi opinión, es una buena respuesta al fic. Estoy super emocionada e inspirada así que acá va el segundo capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten! :D_

_Por cierto, ese horrible dibujo (lo hice apurada) son como me imagino a Toothess y a Stormfly :3_

Después de Matemáticas tengo Física y Literatura, horas que transcurrieron sin mayores inconvenientes, pero por no tentar mi suerte espero a que la mayoría de los estudiantes se vayan para llegar hasta mi motocicleta y… darme cuenta que es raro que yo tenga un día sin problemas ¿Escucharon alguna vez eso de "demasiado bueno para ser verdad"? Pues esa mierda es cierta: un troglodita dejó hermosos y enormes agujeros en mis neumáticos como regalo de "vuelta a clases". Genia. Realmente genial.

Creo que mi única salvación es empujar esta cosa hasta el taller mecánico que está a unas… veamos… doce cuadras. Sí, mi vida es una buena mierda.

—¡Ya me fui a la mierda!

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa Hipo? ¿Se rompió tu juguetito? —oh, Patán, ya comenzaba a extrañarte.

—¡Rápido! Corran, Hipo se está enojando. Jajaja, Ve a tu casa a llorar por tu motito —Brutacio, que alegría oírte.

—¡Bebé llorón, bebé llorón! —canturrearon los gemelos Thorston. Ah, y por cierto, misterio resuelto.

Ok, si finjo no escucharlos, se irán. Si finjo no escucharlos se irán. Si finjo no es… no, mejor me voy yo. Ahora mismo estoy empujando mi inútil motocicleta lo más rápido que puedo para alejarme de ese trío de descerebrados. Me volteo para asegurarme que no me sigan cuando la veo, Astrid acaba de llegar y me está mirando con pena. Excelente, la chica de mis sueños me tiene lástima.

Llego medio muerto al taller y me dicen que los repuestos llegan mañana. Triple mierda, definitivamente los dioses me odian. Les dejo la motocicleta y me voy a mi casa, claro, maldiciendo a todas las deidades que conozco cuando siento una cosa golpear mi cabeza. Lo único que me falta.

—¡Oye, niño! Lo siento, ¿podrías devolvernos la pelota?

El tipo que me habló es alto, se nota que atlético, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con uniforme de béisbol negro y estaba rodeado de niños de como diez años uniformados en negro. Se nota que estaban jugando un partido y que él es el umpire o el coach. Entre nosotros hay una cerca bastante alta y es seguro que no podré lanzarles la pelota sin hacer algo patético, así que entro por una especia de puerta llena de carteles con nombres y dibujos.

—Toma —le digo al tipo mientras le lanzo la pelota.

—Oye, ¿quieres quedarte? Estoy dándoles clases a estos niños, podría ayudarte a mejorar tu brazo.

—Emm, no creo qu…

—Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Sabes algo del juego?

—No, te digo qu…

—No hay problemas, mira, vas de jardinero derecho, si la pelota va hacia tu lado, la atrapas y la llevas a base.

—Pero yo no…

—¡Chicos! Él es… ¿cómo era tu nombre?

—Hipo —este tipo está completamente loco.

—Él es Hipo, va de jardinero derecho esta ronda. Ronnie, lleva tu brazo a descansar, yo lanzo —luego se voltea hacia mí y me dice —. Observa, la próxima te toca.

Mejor me salto esta parte porque todo está sucediendo tan rápido que apenas si puedo darme cuenta, quiero decir, llevo más de media hora jugando y nadie me llamó "inútil", "estorbo" o por el estilo. Wow, este debe ser un récord.

—¡Buena práctica, chicos! Nos vemos mañana. ¡Hey! Tú, Hipo, espera, quiero hablar contigo. Los demás váyanse a ducharse, no quiero que sus mamás se quejen porque los devuelvo con peste a deportista.

Debo admitir que el chiste me causó gracia, pero intento no reírme y en su lugar sigo a este total desconocido que prácticamente me obligó a correr de un lugar a otro los últimos 40 minutos.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó dándome una botella de agua, la cual acepté. — Oye, soy Derek, me dicen Toothless por una… larga historia, mira, generalmente no juego con niños pequeños como hoy, estoy en el equipo de baseball escolar y quiero saber si te interesa entrar. Tienes potencial.

Wow. Doble wow. Alguien quiere que entre en un equipo de béisbol. Toothless cree que yo, Hipo el inútil Haddock, tengo potencial en béisbol. Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

Estoy a punto de aceptar cuando recuerdo un pequeño detalle del que me di cuenta hace un par de minutos: esta no es mi escuela. Yo estoy en primer año de Berk High School y ahora mismo estoy en el campo de béisbol del Berk High Education Institute.

—Oye… niño… Tierra llamando a Hipo, ¿alguien escucha?

—Eh, ah, sí, yo estaba… sólo estaba… pensando.

—¿Y? ¿qué dices?

—Por si no te diste cuenta no soy de esta escuela, no me dejarán entrar.

—No te preocupes por eso. El coach es un completo holgazán, nunca se aparece en los entrenamientos, me dejó a cargo el primer día… en los dos minutos que estuvo presente. Puedo hablar con los demás para que no digan ni una palabra, y créeme, no lo harán.

—Entonces creo que podría intentarlo, aunque te advierto que soy un pescado parlanchín andante, realmente apesto

—Cualquiera apesta si nunca entrenó. Te dije que tienes potencial, veremos que tanto tengo razón el miércoles. Ven al salir de clases, ¿entendido?

—Sí.


	3. Pero ¿por qué él no?

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna.**

_Vainila: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, si todo va según mis planes voy a actualizar cada uno o dos días hasta que vuelva a clases, que entonces supongo serán una o dos veces por semana ;)_

_ : De verdad lamento decirte que no abra yaoi, pero si quieres puedo meter a una pareja gay en la historia :3 En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los demás dragones en versión humana ;)_

_Edu10: Gracias por el review, y bien, aquí tienes el tercer capítulo :D_

_Neko skyress: Sip, es un Hiccstrid, aunque también me gustaría incorporar algo así como un ToothlessxStormfly (¿Stormless? ¿Toothfly?), como para darle detalles a la historia._

_Kristy92: Gracias :3 Espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo el viernes._

_Paolabae: Gracias __J_

_Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior hable de un dibujo horrible… que más tarde quite porque estaba extremadamente horrible. Ahora estoy trabajando en uno mejor donde quiero incluir a los demás dragones en versión humana, o por lo menos como yo me los imagino :3_

_Dato curioso: Hiccup me recuerda demasiado a Chicken Little, ya saben: flacuchos, chiquitos, madre muerta (o por lo menos eso se creía), a ambos el pueblo entero los trata de locos, se burlan de ellos en la escuela (Patán Mocoso=Foxy Odiosi) hasta que hacen algo bien (un hit en un partido que los lleva a la victoria, volverse "bueno" en los entrenamientos para matar dragones), de repente, sus padres que anteriormente los "despreciaban" se alegran por el novedoso éxito y quieren acercarse en una cha-cha-charla (lean eso con el tono que usa Abby Patosa), más tarde todo el mundo vuelve a odiarlos y luego se ganan el amor del pueblo al salvarles el trasero (Aliens, Muerte Roja). Es por eso que se me ocurrió meter a Hiccup en béisbol y que se vuelva bueno en eso, siempre con la ayuda del fiel Toothless :D_

_También quería disculparme, pues tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero tuve problemas para hacer este capítulo: quiero hacer una parodia moderna lo más fiel a la película original que pueda (por eso usaré muchos de los diálogos) y no sabía cómo meter los entrenamientos, los dragones, la rivalidad, la "traición" de Hipo a su gente, etc, etc. Aun así quiero profundizar la relación de Astrid e Hipo, en la película no se hizo mucho hincapié directo en esto y me gustaría probar._

De verdad no estoy muy interesado en que papá sepa sobre Toothless y lo del béisbol por dos pequeños pero muy importantes motivos: primero porque mi padre odia este deporte (no le encuentra sentido al juego y no entiende que NO todos los deportes deben exigir gran fuerza o altura), no lo aprobaría… a decir verdad creo que prefiriría que yo fuese tan deportista como una lechuga a que juegue béisbol; y segundo porque los Vikingos de Berk High School, así se apodan todos los esquipos (Vikingos de hockey, Vikingos de voleibol, etc.), y los Dragones de Berk High Education Institute son enemigos desde siempre, se odian con todo su ser, tienen una rivalidad milenaria podría agregar inclusive… ah y papá era un Vikingo estrella cuando estaba en mi escuela.

Llego a casa y papá me está esperando sentado en un sofá de la sala con una cara no muy… amistosa que digamos.

— Hijo, tenemos que hablar. Estuve hablando con Gobber y el me comentó de unas clases intensivas de basquetbol, futbol americano, rugby y otros así. Desde hace años que quieres entrar a un equipo y nunca pudiste…

— Nunca me dejaron —oh mierda, ya lo veo venir.

— Como sea, tú ganas, entrenarás con Gobber, empiezas mañana después de clases.

— Mira, justamente estaba pensando, ¿no?, en que en la escuela tenemos bastantes deportistas pero… ¿tenemos suficientes jugadores de ajedrez? ¿O debatistas?

— Necesitarás esto —dice y me da un set de hombreras, tobilleras y rodillera (vaya confianza ¿no?), el cual apenas puedo sostener.

— No quiero entrenar.

— ¡Pero vas a entrenar! —dice esto con un tono de "es una obviedad" y agrega— y también a ganar.

— No, estoy super mega seguro que no.

— Ya es hora, Hipo.

— ¿Quieres escucharme?

— Esto es serio, hijo. Cuando llevas el uniforme de un equipo, llevas al equipo contigo. Significa que caminas, hablas y piensas como ellos. Se acabó… esto.

— Acabas de señalarme completo.

— ¿Oíste?

— Creo que esta conversación viene en un solo sentido.

— ¿Oíste? —repite un poco más fuerte.

— Sí, oí.

— Bien, entrena duro. Debo ir a un viaje de trabajo, volveré en dos semanas, tal vez.

— Y yo estaré aquí, tal vez.

Luego papá se voltea, toma las llaves de la casa y se va. Sin ni siquiera mirarme. Sí, esto es genial, oficialmente estoy jodido hasta por las orejas.

Quizás debería aclararle un par de cosas:

* Mi padre no es apodado "Estoico, el vasto" por nada, mientras estuvo en secundaria fue mariscal de campo, en esos años mi escuela fue conocida por tener "la mejor ofensiva", y ¿si les creo? Pues claro que sí, Tres campeonatos ganados hablan por sí solos. Toda mi familia, a lo largo de la historia, se jactó de ser ofensiva en la escuela, y no cualquier ofensiva: la mejor que se haya visto. Eso explica porque Eugenie "Patán" es el hijo, sobrino y nieto favorito y yo, aunque no me lo digan en la cara y únicamente recuerden en forma de burlas constantes (que amables, ¿no?), soy la vergüenza familiar, pero principalmente de papá.

*Gobber es el mejor amigo que mi padre alguna vez tuvo, son casi hermanos, él fue el único que realmente sirvió de apoyo cuando mamá murió. Él es profesor de Educación física en mi colegio, pero también tiene un gimnasio al que siempre voy… a arreglar las máquinas (¿recuerdan lo que dije de ingeniería mecánica?) Pero este problema va un poco más allá, el curso intensivo del que habló papá lo inventó Gobber como excusa para mejorar deportistas y enfrentarlos a los Dragones, ya sea para mejorar la reputación o para decirles indirectamente que nunca los dejaría tranquilos. Como sea, esta mierda no va a salir bien.

Al día siguiente

La verdad es que no presté mucha atención en clases hasta ahora, tengo problemas mayores… y más urgentes.

¿Quizás si escapo y no me presento?... No, Gobber sabe dónde vivo, inclusive tiene llave… y le diría a papá. ¿Hacer todo mal?... Eso se lo espera, y conociendo lo terco que puede llegar a ser, estoy muy seguro de que me seguirá insistiendo. ¿Desaparecer sin dejar rastros?... Quizás…

¡RIIIIIIING!

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya terminaron las clases!? Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Lo decidí, me voy. Intento escapar por el pasillo principal y de repente me encuentro frente a frente a frente con Gobber. Mierda, debí haber salido por alguna ventana o por el sistema de ventilación como en las películas.

— Hipo ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿A ser feliz?

— ¡Vamos! El gimnasio está al otro lado.

Me toma del brazo y me lleva, por no decir arrastra. Sí, estoy jodido hasta por las orejas. Al llegar Gobber me suelta y veo a Patán, Patapez (un defensa del equipo de futbol americano), Brutacio, Brutilda y, vaya sorpresa, Astrid. ¿Mencione antes que esto era V.I.P., sólo para los mejores?

Gobber se adelanta y se para en frente de las cerradas puertas para decir:

— ¡Bienvenidos al entrenamiento! Hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo.

—No hay vuelta atrás —dice Astrid con un tono triste… qué raro, no que espere que este saltando de alegría, pero a ella le gustan los deportes ¿cierto?

—Espero llevarme golpes fuertes —comenta Brutacio.

— Y yo espero raspones o huesos rotos como en el hombro o los brazos —agrega Brutilda.

—Sí, sólo es divertido si lleva cicatrices o quirófano.

— Sí, es verdad ¿no?, dolor, me encanta —mierda, todos se voltearon a verme, y no los culpo, hasta yo sé que no debería estar aquí.

— ¡Agh! ¿Quién lo dejo venir? —gracias por el apoyo Tacio, en serio.

Gobber abre las puertas y adentro nos esperan seis chicos de como nuestra edad ubicados en una de las mitades de la cancha haciendo rebotar pelotas rojas en el piso para pasar el tiempo.

Quemados, ya me lo veo venir. Vamos a jugas quemados, lo puedo apostar.

— Hoy jugarán contra estos chicos del High Education Institute. Sólo es un partido amistoso de quemados. Tomen las pelotas y jueguen ya.

¡¿Amistoso?! Amistosas las pelotas, se puede sentir el odio. Esto se siente como en un puto enfrentamiento armado. Oh mierda, aquí vamos. Y finalmente los pelotazos comenzaron, y estaban jodidamente fuertes, se notaba. Ok, ahora hago acción evasiva y voy a esconderme detrás del carrito de pelotas. A la mierda, que papá se contente con que haya venido.

Brutilda y Brutacio están peleado por una pelota, como si no hubiese treinta a su alrededor…. Y lo inevitable sucedió: los golpearon a ambos y, oh sorpresa, de un solo tiro. Luego se fue Patapez. Astrid y Patán están en el lado derecho de la cancha y el sin vergüenza de Patán le dice a Astrid:

—Oye, voy a mudarme al sótano de mis padres, podrías ir a hacer ejercicio, se ve que haces ejercicio…

Y no pudo continuar sus putas insinuaciones porque recibió un pelotazo en medio de la cara. Feliciten a quien quiera que sea el responsable de mi parte.

— ¡Hipo, sal a jugar!

Mierda, Gobber se dio cuenta. Tomo una pelota salgo y me sitúo detrás de Astrid (que ya descalifico a dos del otro equipo).

— Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo.

— Nop, sólo tú —dice y se quita de la trayectoria de una pelota que impacta en mi hombro.

Genial, ya me descalificaron, me puedo ir. Me volteo y antes de dar un paso otra pelota me golpea mucho más fuerte que la anterior (demasiado más fuerte) en medio de la espalda haciéndome caer de bruces. Triple mierda, en frente de todo el jodido mundo. Mi reputación es jodidamente envidiable.

— Fin del partido, ganan los Dragones, pierden los vikingos. Nos vemos mañana a las 6 p.m. en este mismo lugar para el verdadero entrenamiento —nos despide "alentadoramente" nuestro couch.

Luego de salir tomo el pasillo de la izquierda que lleva directamente a mi casillero. En realidad no tengo nada importante que ir a buscar, pero ni loco pienso ir por el mismo pasillo que los demás, eso sería suicidio, literalmente. De repente siento que me tiran del brazo y me arrastran, brutalmente cabe aclarar, hacia un pasillo perpendicular para acorralarme contra una pared. Oh santa mierda, es Astrid

— ¿Eres tonto? Nunca le des la espalda a los dragones, son unos jodidos tramposos. Ellos siempre, SIEMPRE, tiran para golpear o herir de gravedad.

Me suelta y se va por el mismo pasillo en el que estamos.

Okaaay, esto es… raro. Astrid me habló. La super genial Astrid Hofferson me habló. Peor volviendo al tema, si los Dragones siempre tratan de golpearte o herirte… ¿por qué Toothless no?


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna. Tampoco los juegos que nombro son de mi propiedad.**

_%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Kristy92: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esa parte! :3 de verdad no pensé que el chiste haya salido tan bien jajaj, De todas forma, también gracias por el apoyo y saludos desde Argentina!_

_Guest: Gracias por decirme lo de los detalles ;) intenté incluirlo en este capítulo así que luego dime que tal quedo, la verdad que todo este tiempo estuve mucho más preocupada por retratar a Hipo que no me di cuenta cuan al maltraer tenía a la historia: cambios radicales de escenarios sin ambientación para el lector, personajes entrando y saliendo sin ni siquiera una pizca de cómo están vestidos o su aspecto y un montón de cosas por estilo. Prometo que mejoraré eso ;)_

_Por cierto, para que todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, tengan una mejor ambientación de los dragones en versión humana, los estoy dibujando (ojo, cómo yo los imagino, no significa que ustedes no puedan imaginarlos de la forma que quieran) y los publicaré en mi página, aquí abajo les dejo el link :D Hasta ahora sólo tengo a Stormfly vestida como en este capítulo y el boceto de la cara de Toothless, pero más tarde seguiré con los demás _

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Miércoles

Desde que papá se fue a casa está muy sola, lo que es un alivio de hecho. Ya sé que generalmente él se pasa el día entero en la oficina, pero siempre viene a cenar a casa para no romper la costumbre, "un gaje de ser padre" según él. En realidad eso es una cosa bastante tonta, porque verán que papá se pasa la cena entera hablando por teléfono con cualquiera que necesite su firma, presencia o alguna de esas cosas de alcaidía de las cuales no tengo idea (ni el mínimo interés en saber, la verdad); y yo me la paso conectado a mi headset y jugando Dragon City en mi Smartphone, muy comunicativo, lo sé. Lo que sucede es que no puedo hablar con él, quiero decir, no es como que papá no me quiera, pero nunca escucha o presta atención, y cuando lo hace tiene ese gesto de decepción, algo así como si mentalmente le dijese a mi madre "Oiga moza, me trajo al vástago equivocado. Yo pedí un niño extra grande con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición, pero esto, ¡esto es un pescado parlanchín!".

Admito que desde que soy pequeño, bueno, más pequeño, siempre quise ser como papá o como Gobber: un gran deportista estrella; pero como se habrán dado cuenta siempre me echaron, ¡hasta de los partidos de golf!, no me dejaban entrar o era el último que elegían. Ah, y por cierto, si se están preguntando por qué estoy pensando tanto sobre mi emocionante vida es porque no vino mi profesora de Ingeniería mecánica, lo que significa "somos libres por tiempo limitado". Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que faltan exactamente 8 minutos para mi última clase: Historia.

Por lo tanto me voy de la biblioteca para iniciar mi camino hasta el aula A3, por supuesto, evitando los pasillos peligrosos para nerds como yo. Les confieso que pasé todo el tiempo libre que acabo de tener durmiendo, y creo que todavía sigo con un poco de sueño…. Sólo digamos que jugar Skyrim hasta las 4.30 a.m. no es recomendable.

"_Our whole universe was on a hot dense state…." _

Detengo mi nerd pero con muy buen ritmo tono de mensajes tan rápido como puedo, ya saben, nunca falta el que no sabe apreciar la buena música, y reviso el buzón, seguro es de la operadora telefónica. Mmm, número desconocido, que raro.

Mañana a las 6 p.m. en el parque central.

Dice Gobber que practicaremos velocidad y resistencia con carreras y que no faltes porque te irá a buscar.

Soy Astrid y más te vale agendar el número.

Santa mierda.

No sé qué me está pasando pero no me siento bien. Creo que me voy a desmayar. A ver, a ver, enumeremos los hechos… pero no aquí. Definitivamente quedarse con cara de idiota en medio de un pasillo no es una cosa muy inteligente que digamos. Voy al aula como si me estuviese siguiendo un asesino a sueldo, muy rápida y sigilosamente. Llego y voy directo a un asiento de la parte derecha de la habitación y dejo el teléfono reponsando entre mis manos. Ahora sí:

N° 1- Astrid Hofferson me envió un mensaje de texto.

N° 2- El mensaje dice algo de Gobber y carreras, no es importante.

N° 3- Ella me pide amablemente que la agende.

N°4- Me da un infarto.

Bueno, lo último no, o por lo menos no aún, contrario a lo que algunos de ustedes crea, no me gustaría morir virgen.

Ahora que mi mente está funcionando normalmente de nuevo y puedo pensar… ¿cómo, y no es que me moleste, hizo Astrid para conseguir mi número?

Como sea, lo declaro oficialmente Misterio Universal porque acaba de entrar la profesora y con la cara que trae no es que me transmita felicidad y buenos deseos. Ah, agendaré a Astrid antes de que se me olvide.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Más tarde

Salgo de la escuela a dos kilómetros por segundo esperando encontrar mi motocicleta, la cual tiene neumáticos nuevos por cierto, en una sola pieza. Aleluya, está intacta. Me monto y dirijo al High Education Institute. No me lo digan, ya sé que estoy loco. Totalmente loco de hecho, pero si piensan lo peor que me puede pasar es que Toothless me haya visto cara de idiota, lo del béisbol haya sido una broma, ahora mismo yo este entrando voluntariamente a la boca del lobo, me estén esperando para golpearme, meter mi cabeza en el inodoro, encerrarme en un casillero, claro, luego de colgarme de los calzoncillos en el mástil (nada que no me haya pasado antes), matarme y luego dejar el cuerpo semi podrido cubierto en su propia sangre en la puerta de mi escuela como un amistoso, jodido y psicótico obsequio.

Llego al establecimiento y créanme que es un lugar sorprendentemente grande. Paso por la parte frontal del edificio y lo rodeo hasta la parte trasera, donde está el campo de béisbol. Por segunda vez en la semana atravesé la puerta llena de dibujos, garabatos y nombres que claramente hicieron niños pequeños; es fácil darse cuenta, sólo es necesario verlos para notar ese toque desastrosamente infantil. El campo está rodeado por una cerca de más de dos metros, hecha de alambre y al aire libre, lo que es genial para no romper ventanas. Supongo que el gimnasio con la cancha múltiple están dentro del colegio, pero sólo es una hipótesis.

Adentro están unos cuantos chicos, no muchos, sólo son… a ver, uno, dos, tres… seis. Sólo son seis, contando a Toothless, quien ahora mismo está viniendo a recibirme.

— ¡Oye! Pensé que te acobardarías y no vendrías.

— Emm, no, como crees, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido —digo levantando los hombros.

— Ok, ok, como sea, ven, te presento a los chicos.

Y aquí está otra vez su maldita costumbre de arrastrarme del brazo.

— ¡Oye, Storm, ven, te presento al nuevo! —le dice, aparentemente, a una chica sentada en la esquina del cátcher revisando su celular—. Mira, ella es Stormfly Nadder y te advierto que no le dicen Mortífera Nadder de cariño, sucede que… a ver… como te explico —se pasa una mano por detrás de la cabeza—, ahora parece una niña buena sólo por estar con uniforme de gimnasia, pero generalmente está llena de púas, conos, piercings, cuero negro y todas esas cosas punk, ya sabes.

La tal Stormfly acaba de llegar y se sitúo justo detrás de Toothless sin que él se dé cuenta, y entonces dice en voz muy fuerte:

— Y hablas como si tú no.

Jajaja, Toothless casi se cae por enredarse con sus propios pies al intentar voltearse muy rápido.

— ¡Storm! Ya te dije que no me llegues por detrás con tu complejo de gato. Un día me vas a matar y llorarás sobre mi tumba, te lo juro.

— Yo que tú no contaría con eso —le contesta ella con un tono desafiante, luego se voltea, me ve y añade —. Así que este es el niño, umm… ¿lo puedo usar de mondadientes, Tooth?

— ¡Storm!

— ¿Qué? Un viento muy fuerte se lo podría llevar volando

Lo sabía, no tendría que haber venido.

— Ay, Storm, ¿podrías recordarme por qué te deje venir?

— Porque te obligué.

— Buen punto. Como sea, Hipo, te presento a la maleducada de Stormfly, nuestra especialista en complejos de gato… —de repente ella lo golpea en la espalda —, digo, capacidad de imitar fantasmas y aparecer de la nad…

Y ella lo golpea con más fuerza y se voltea para regresar murmurando un "eres imposible" al lugar donde estaba anteriormente. Y Toothless se le queda mirando con cara de idiota… ¿será que ellos…? No, no creo.

— Bueno, ya que lady "me ofendo rápido" se fue, te presentaré a los demás.

Vuelve a arrastrarme y me lleva hacia un par de chicos que están bajo un árbol un poco más allá del jardín izquierdo.

— Ok, chicos, este es Hipo, ellos son Hookfang y Barf… no te rías, es una divertida historia.

— Divertida te voy a dejar la cara, Toothless

— Oye Barf, pero piensa, ya tenemos vomitos, garfios con colmillos, hipos y a alguien sin dientes; tendríamos que cambiarnos los apodos por otros más cool.

El tal Hookfang me extiende la mano para hacer el típico saludo de "choque, choque, puño" mientras Barf y Toothless siguen peleando muy infantilmente.

— ¿Pueden las niñitas dejar de pelear por quién tiene el cabello más bonito? Lárgate Derek, vas a aburrir al niño, y tú, idiota, te dije que te comportes.

Toothless y Barf se miran entre ellos y después vuelven a mirar a Hookfang y, mierda, tienen la misma cara que un niño de diez años a punto de hacer una broma.

— Perdón, mamá —y salieron a correr, nadie los perseguía, pero no se detenían.

— Tienen un comportamiento totalmente adulto — le digo a Hookfang.

— Ni me lo recuerdes.

Toothless se dirige hacia donde ahora están Stormfly y dos chicas más.

Esperen, esperen, una de esas dos chicas se me hace conocida, puedo jurar que la vi antes… ¡ya sé! ¡Esa estaba en el partido de quemados!

Voy a donde están, sentados en la escalera de una puerta que conduce hacia al interior del instituto, esperando que MÍNIMO esa tipa pueda decirme quién me golpeó, y si fue ella juro que… que… que no voy a hacer nada, son demasiados, me harían comer tierra antes de levantar la voz.

— Oye, Hipo, mira, ella es Alison pero dile Belch, le encant…

La chica que aparentemente es Belch, vaya, y yo pensaba que mi apodo era horrible, se levanta y le da una cachetada a Toothless… uh, eso debió doler.

—No te enojes Belch, tu hermano necesita a su siamesa, ¿o no?

— Jódete Toothless.

Creo que por mi cara de "no entiendo de qué diablos están hablando", Stormfly se acerca a mí y me dice:

— Barf y Belch son siameses, los separaron luego de nacer, sólo les quedo una cicatriz.

— Así que tú eres el chico nuevo del que Toothless tanto habló. Soy Meatlug, puedes decirme así, créeme, no me molesta… discula, ¿te he visto antes?


	5. Yo hice esto

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna. Tampoco los juegos que nombro son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Ya sé que de seguro me querrán asesinar ya que hace mucho que no publico pero es que apenas si puedo sobrevivir a la escuela (me cambie de colegio y tengo que hacer trabajos extras). Primero que nada, ¡no puedo creer que haya llegado a 17 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, en serio :D._

_Según mis planes, aprovecharé mañana (que no iré a clases) para terminar de dibujar a los dragones en versión humana, hasta ahora sólo tengo a las chicas (por cierto hay un pequeño detalle que revelaré en los siguientes capítulos relativo a esto) y todavía ni siquiera lo termino, les dejo el enlace en mi perfil._

_Zel-Ol: Gracias por el apoyo! Y no desesperes, Hipo va a comenzar a mejorar en el próximo capítulo :D_

_Maggi-lefay: Gracias :3_

_GalyDann: Deseo cumplido!_

_Minho-Evans: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 Y bueno, aquí está la continuación_

_Girl of Drama: No te imaginas los ánimos que me dan comentarios como el tuyo! :D_

_PD. Les dejo un dato para pensar: Hookfang nunca le dice Toothless a Toothless._

* * *

Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. No lo puedo creer, quiero decir, esta chica me está hablando tan… amablemente y hace dos segundos yo quería mandarla a la mierda.

— Creo que jugamos un partido de quemados ayer —le digo y sonrío.

Oh mierda, todos se voltearon a verme e inmediatamente miraron fijo a Toothless de forma muy… acusadora.

— ¿Es en serio, Derek? ¿Es en serio? —dice Hookfang claramente molesto y luego se va con Barf y Belch pisándole los talones.

— Pensé que lo habías superado Tooth —esta vez es Stormfly quien habla, pero ella lo hace con mas ¿nostalgia? ¿Culpa? Lo está mirando con pena.

Y tanto ella como Meatlug se van. Este es un jodido incómodo momento de mierda, la mejor parte es que no sé ni qué carajos hice… ah, sí claro, ser yo. Miro a Toothless y me doy cuenta de que él está mirándome. Y muy fijo.

— Creo que debo explicarte lo que acaba de suceder. Todos ellos… ellos se enojaron conmigo por algo que pasó hace un par de años, yo tenía 13 y jugaba todo lo que puedas imaginar, ¡era una estrella! Nunca fallé un tiro, nunca cometí una falta, los Vikingo inclusive me apodaron Furia Nocturna y no me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé.Un día en un partido de futbol americano, era final de temporada y contra tu escuela, faltaban sete segundos para terminar y estábamos empatados. Yo llevaba el balón directo para hacer el touchdown que nos haría ganar el partido cuando alguien que estaba en el panel de fuegos artificiales… nadie nunca supo quién fue, él tipo encargado dijo en el juicio que fue a comprar un sándwich y en ese momento estaba corriendo para llegar al panel antes del touchdown. Cuando llegó ya no había nadie, y quienquiera que haya sido no dejó pistas.¿Ves mi pie izquierdo? Es una prótesis, llamémosla un recuerdo. El idiota que entro al panel ese día se puso a jugar con los fuegos artificiales y, no sé si fue por error o a propósito, pero un petardo salió volando con fallas y cayó en medio del campo pero cuando lo vi, ya lo había pisado.

Bueno, el resto se explica bajo el efecto granada. Mientras estaba haciendo las recuperaciones en el hospital los Vikingos me mandaron una postal que decía algo digno de quedar para la historia: "El dragón se quedó sin dientes." Desde entonces me dicen Toothless… te dije que era una larga historia. Como ves, con la prótesis ya no puedo correr… o caminar bien, o hacer cualquier cosa. Storm y los demás, principalmente Storm, creen que no lo supere… ellos culpan a los Vikingos y yo… yo me culpo a mí. Sé, estoy completamente seguro que si no hubiese estado tan obsesionado con ser el mejor Dragón alguna vez visto lo hubiese visto, lo hubiese esquivado, hubiese hecho algo, no lo sé. Yo arreglaré las cosas con los chicos… ellos se enojaron conmigo, tú no tienes nada que ver. Me recuerdas mucho a mí, de verdad quiero que entrenes, tienes lo necesario, lo sé, lo veo. ¿Lo harás, no?

Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza. Puta madre, esto está mal.

Toothless me dice que me vaya para que él pueda hablar con los demás sin tanta tensión. Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto me está matando. Me voy y ni siquiera me preocupo por mi motocicleta. Corro un par de calles y me siento en la acera, la gente me mira raro pero prefiero eso a desmayarme. ¡Yo lo hice! Puta mierda, ¡yo lo hice! Uff, tranquilo, tranquilo Hipo. A ver, les explico qué pasó.

Último partido de la temporada, Vikingos contra Dragones, Gobber como couch y yo era un estúpido mocoso de 13. Estaba totalmente obsesionado con ser un Vikingo, el mejor Vikingo alguna vez visto y claro que estaba a años luz de serlo, pero igualmente yo, Hipo Haddock, iba a asegurarle la victoria a mi equipo: derribaría al Dragón que nadie había derrotado jamás, Furia Nocturna. Escape del ojo vigilante de papá y encontré el panel de fuegos artificiales vacío de casualidad, era una oportunidad de oro. Yo sólo quería distraer a Furia Nocturna y no sabía que botón presionar, cuál no, cuál lanzaría una bengala o cuál ya se había usado; aun así use mi "inteligencia práctica" en electromecánica básica e hice algunos arreglos para desviar los tiros.

Grave error. El petardo que lancé cayó en medio del campo, justo en frente de Furia Nocturna. Lo fatal sucedió. Cuando vi que explotó y el chico cayó, me sentí enormemente feliz, ¡le di a Furia Nocturna! ¡Derribe al mejor Dragón de todos los tiempos! Pero él no se levantó. Otro Dragón tomó el balón e hizo el touchdown y ellos ganaron el campeonato, pero claro que no me quede en el panel para averiguarlo: corrí hasta llegar con papá para contarle. Él me calló antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Pasaron paramédicos. Una ambulancia. Se llevaron a Furia Nocturna.

Papá me dijo que ya no jugaría, lo cual era un alivio para los Vikingos. Nunca más escuche hablar de él.

Y aquí estoy. Y aquí está Toothless. Él es... él es Furia Nocturna. Por mi culpa él no puede jugar a nada, se siente inútil, tal como yo. Yo hice esto.


	6. Capítulo extra N 1

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de DreamWorks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna. Tampoco los juegos que nombro son de mi propiedad.**

**Tampoco lo es Barbie, ella es propiedad de Mattel.**

_%%%%%%%%%%%_

—Gobber, ya llegué, papá me dijo que les traiga bebidas isotónicas —avisa un niño de alrededor de 13 años cuando entra al vestidor donde se encuentra el equipo completo de los Vikingos con su entrenador.

—Hipo, déjalas sobre la mesa de ahí, tengo que hablar con los chicos.

—Oye Hipo, ¿por qué no bebes todas las botellas? Quizás dejes de ser un inútil —se burla otro niño, al parecer de la misma edad, con el uniforme del equipo y a modo de identificación un 62 y un "Jorgerson" estampados.

—O quizás le dé una sobredosis.

—Ya vete inútil, nos arruinas la energía.

— ¿Se imaginan si nos contagia lo inservible?

— ¡Algún día van a ver como tacleo un Dragón! —contesta Hipo en parte convencido y en parte asustado, ellos eran demasiados, lo golpearían mucho el lunes siguiente.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja!

— ¡Ya basta! —grita el entrenador—. Hipo, ven acompáñame afuera.

—Ok.

Tanto Hipo como Gobber se quedan en el corredor pero alrededor de 20 m. de distancia de los vestidores, sólo por si acaso.

— Hipo ¿qué te he dicho de esto?

— Es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero dejar mi huella.

—Ya dejas suficientes huellas en los lugares equivocados.

— Por favor, déjame entrar al juego en los últimos minutos, derribaré un Dragón y mi vida cambiará por completo. Puede que inclusive tenga novia.

— Lanzas máximamente a veinte yardas, apenas soportarías tu peso si tuvieses que empujarlo, ni siquiera corres mucho sin cansarte.

—Ya lo sé, pero encontraré una forma…

—Hipo, si quieres algún día pisar ese campo durante un juego de futbol americano necesitas parar todo… esto.

— Acabas de señalarme completo.

— ¡Exacto! Deja de ser tú.

—Ohhh…

—Ohhh sí.

—Tú… tú… ¡te vas a meter en problemas! Por contener toda mi Vikingues ruda encerrada… ¡mira que habrá consecuencias!

—Creo que me arriesgaré —Gobber hace una pausa para ver al pequeño (muy pequeño) aguantando lo mejor que podía para parecer fuerte y no llorar, lo conocía demasiado para no darse cuenta… y no apenarse—. Mira Hipo, lo estás viendo todo desde el ángulo equivocado. No es el tu estado físico el que no aguanta, es lo que está adentro que no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

— Gracias por recordármelo.

—El punto es: deja de querer ser algo que no eres.

—Quiero ser como papá o como tú. Yo sólo quiero ser uno de ustedes.

%%%%

—Tienen que ganar ¿escucharon? Los Vikingos mueren por que ustedes pierdan, pero no deben darles el gusto. Para que sepan desde ya, los únicos que valen la pena de ustedes, niñitas, son Furia Nocturna y Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¡No los opaquen! ¡Derek, Mike! No perdonen a nadie. Si los golpean, golpéenlos más fuerte y si vuelven a golpearlos ¡que alguien los derribe! ¡Estén atentos a ellos! Son sus únicas esperanzas de ganar.

El entrenador se va y deja a todo su equipo en shock. Tan sólo tienen 13 años -muy pequeños para tanta presión-, están a punto de jugar su primer partido importante -un campeonato pone nervioso a cualquiera- y son buenos –de no ser así no hubiesen llegado tan lejos-, que no los llame perdedores. Es claro que esa no es la forma de tratarlos, pero ellos no lo saben, ¿cómo podrían? Es su primer año: son completos novatos, llegaron lejos, demasiado para el gusto de algunos, y ahora mismo están pisando en terreno peligroso. Saben que representan a muchos, que hay mucho en juego (dignidad, honor, orgullo, espíritu escolar por sólo nombrar algunos ejemplos), que muchas personas desean mucho que ganen, muchas otras que pierdan, que muchos querrían estar en su lugar…

"Mucho, mucho, mucho" resuena en la altiva cabeza de cierto Dragón. Él era el mejor, lo sabía; el más rápido, el más certero, él era Furia Nocturna, y cargaría con el título para siempre y con orgullo. Se lo había ganado, no todos los días los rivales se molestan en darles un apodo a los jugadores nuevos.

Sólo quiere una cosa: asegurarle la victoria a los Dragones. Era su deber ¿o no?

Claro que sí lo era.

—No te lo tomes al literal. Lo dice para asustarnos.

Pero Derek no está asustado. Oh no, lo que menos está en este instante es asustado. Este es el día más importante de su vida, no lo desperdiciará, eso lo puede asegurar.

—Esto es muy literal, Mike.

Y Mike suspira cansado pues no tiene caso insistir, conoce a Derek desde… bien, el suficiente tiempo para saber que cuando a él se mete algo en la cabeza, no hay forma alguna de quitárselo. Ahora lo más importante es salir al campo a jugar futbol americano y enseñarles a los Vikingos quién es Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Alguien de administración, o así al menos lo supone el equipo, les dice que ya va a comenzar el partido y que en cuanto las animadoras terminen el show de inicio deben presentarse.

%%%%

En las tribunas del lado izquierdo del campo están dos chicos rubios, claramente hermanos, viendo la presentación de los jugadores aunque en realidad les prestaban casi nula atención. Son nuevos en el colegio, recién llegados de Escocia y cada uno tenía su propia perspectiva de lo que sería su nueva vida en Berk.

Alison quiere el romance adolescente, con todos los detalles incluidos: conocerse en un pasillo de la escuela, de preferencia en una situación bizarra, compartir algún período de clases, luego tener una cita en la que él la lleve a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, quizás también a comer helado, ir juntos a un baile escolar y desde entonces no separarse jamás en los pasillos para que todos se enteren. No pide mucho, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella cree.

Por su parte, Audrey no quiere ser Audrey, ella quiere ser James y que sus amigos lo llamen Jamie. Toda su vida soñó con una oportunidad como la de mudarse y comenzar desde cero en donde nadie lo conozca. Es más, en la gran ciudad no es tan raro que haya transexuales, así que no lo golpearían tanto, de hecho, no tendrían por qué saberlo. Ya habló con sus profesores y sus padres con la administración, lo llamarían siempre James Zippleback. Aunque en un intento desesperado de ser precavido, comportamiento muy extraño en su persona, ha decidido llamar la atención lo menos que pueda y ¿qué mejor excusa que el partido con, según lo que había escuchado, los Vikingos, milenarios rivales de la nueva escuela? Con esa distracción nadie quedó pensando demasiado en su hermana o en él esa mañana, y definitivamente no lo harían mañana. Sólo debe mantenerse tranquilo un tiempo y esperar que no lo noten. No pide mucho, o por lo menos eso es lo que él cree.

%%%%

El partido da inicio a las 20.13 hs, según el reloj de una espectadora ¿secreta? ¿incógnita? Sea como sea, Stormfly Nadder no quiere que la vean por lo que se mantiene al margen de los alocados preadolescentes a los que se ve obligada a llamar compañeros. Como si a ella le interesase. El único motivo por el que está en ese pasillo espiando de cuando en cuando el juego es porque necesitaba un escape. No tiene nada en contra de su madre, inclusive comprende que es un juez quien la obliga a ir a casa de su padre, pero a quien no soporta es a Kansas, su madrastra, y a Mackenzie, su hermanastra. Sobra decir que su padre defiende a muerte a la niña perfecta, jamás movería un dedo en defensa de, según Mackenzie, la "rara que piensa cosas raras y se viste raro" de su hija. Esa mocosa a 7 años ya era la auténtica reencarnación de Barbie. Las cosas con Liam cambiaban un poco, con él generalmente se llevaba bien. Son hermanastros pero no de sangre y además comparten la misma condena: ser los efectos secundarios de un matrimonio que no funcionó y a la rata rosa. Kansas es completamente otra historia: su voz chillona no la deja siquiera pensar, no entiende que Stormfly lleva una estricta dieta a base de pollo, con pescado como suplemento y siempre dispuesta a una ronda de carne asada, al contrario de ella, la defensora de los derechos animales que no permite que en su casa uno se pueda llevar a la boca cualquier cosa que anteriormente haya tenido alma; y, principalmente, vive esperando el momento en el que al fin convenza a su padre de llevarla a un psiquiatra, pues porque si una no es la representación de la sumisión femenina del siglo XVIII, sin duda tiene problemas psicológicos.

Stormfly intenta dejar de pensar en su maldición personal para fijar su atención en el juego. Busca con la mirada a… bien, ya lo encontró. Está corriendo directo para hacer un touchdown. No la miren así, ¿acaso la chica punk no tiene derecho de que le guste la estrella de futbol americano? Está bien, eso va en contra de la mayor parte de lo que ella considera sagrado… esa parte de "las apariencias no importan", pero había desarrollado cierta amistad con Derek a lo largo de los años juntos en la escuela. Él no era tan malo.

De hecho, él era genial.

%%%%

No muy lejos de ahí, Claire intentaba bloquear las burlas de todos a su alrededor. ¿Qué los juegos recreativos eran integradores? ¿Pues en qué parte de "integrador" tiene lugar el trato que le dan? No es justo. "Gorda", "vaca", "sin chiste", "boba" eran los más usados. En cuanto comienza a sentir la formación de un nudo en su garganta se dirige casi corriendo al baño. No iba a permitirles verla llorar más veces de las necesarias.

Por suerte, o no tanta, el baño estaba completamente vacío, así que se observa fijamente en el espejo. Ellos tienen razón. Está gorda, no tiene gracia, miren ese cuello, es demasiado grueso… su cintura, si es que así puede llamarse, está llena de grasa, fofa… horrible. Y Claire rompe en llanto. No es justo que la traten así. Lleva haciendo dietas desde meses atrás, pero parece no haber resultados. Ahora está sola, gorda y llorando en un baño escolar por no tener solución. Un minuto, sí la hay.

Claire no lo piensa una segunda vez y se dirige a un cubículo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias después, ya no puede seguir así.

Desde afuera sólo se escuchan arcadas ahogas en las aclamaciones del público.

%%%

El partido sigue su curso y todos, o casi todos, observaban atentamente lo que sucedía arrojan una cosa al campo y de repente se oye una explosión. Alison y James se levantan de sus asientos, Stormfly corre hacia el campo para tener una mejor vista; y Mike hace lo que puede para reaccionar rápido, convencerse de que no fue nada, sacar el balón de las manos de Derek y anotar un touchdown. El que les hace ganar el partido.

El juego se termina, pues ya corrían los últimos segundos cuando se oyó el estallido, y pasan los médicos de la escuela. Hacen desalojar el campo, ni siquiera dejan quedarse a Mike que insiste para saber qué mierda sucedió, al minuto llega una ambulancia que carga a Derek para irse de urgencia al hospital general más cercano. Los padres de Derek lo siguen en su auto. En el capo sólo quedan el contenedor de un petardo, un gran charco de sangre, ya absorbida por la tierra, y un estadio lleno de jóvenes, padres y algunos maestros que no pueden creer lo que pasó.

Los Dragones ganaron el partido.

Los Dragones perdieron a Furia Nocturna.

%%

_¡Iiiujú! (o como quiera que se escriba) ¡por fin termine este capítulo!_

_Primeramente me gustaría disculparme con todos ustedes por mi demora al subir este capítulo, pero este en particular me costó mucho escribir y además tengo varios problemas con los exámenes finales en mi escuela nueva (¿a quién se le ocurre cambiar a sus hijos de colegio dos semanas antes del cierre de trimestre? Ah sí, a mi madre). Así que ruego que me disculpen desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_El segundo tema del que quería hablar son algunas aclaraciones acerca de la historia, y quiero aprovechar este capítulo extra así que POR FAVOR leer:_

_*Después de debatirme mucho tiempo un par de cuestiones que no me cerraban, y como poder cerrarlas en la historia y eran las siguientes:_

_+Si Barf (Audrey/James) y Belch (Alison) eran siameses separados al nacer quirúrgicamente debían ser del mismo sexo._

_+Quería remarcar la diferencia entre Chimuelo/Toothless antes y después del accidente._

_+Quería explayarme un poco más en la personalidad de los dragones, pues como sabrán: _

_1. Los Pesadilla Monstruosa son los dragones más letales y orgullosos según Dragón Wiki, así que quise darle a Mike un estilo Neji Hyuga. Ah, y cuando Hipo derriba a Chimuelo lo ataca un Pesadilla Monstruosa así que me pareció bien que Mike marqué el touchdown final. _

_2. Según la misma fuente los Nadder son la combinación entre belleza y fuerza, así que si alguien quiere pasar en mi perfil van a encontrar un links donde tengo dibujos de los dragones en versión humana (como me los imagino). Me imagine a Stormfly como una punk porque era la mejor combinación entre fuerza y espinas que se me ocurrió. _

_3. Los siameses no van mucho con lo misterioso del Cremallerus, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer. _

_4. Gorgontúa/Meatlug me dio un poco de pena, pero fue para hacerlo interesante. También quería marcar su personalidad simple, además de que en la serie le afectan mucho los comentarios de los demás jinetes._

_+ Como se habrán dado cuenta sólo la parte de Hipo y Bocón pasa en la película, lo demás fue para dar a conocer un poco más de los Dragones._

_+ Mike nunca supero que Toothless ya no pueda jugar y como cree que el apodo es una falta de respeto siempre lo llama por su nombre._

_+ Hice todo esto tan traumático por ningún motivo en particular, solamente me nació.Quería demostrar que son adolescentes normales con problemas normales._

_+En cuanto a la ubicación de la historia, las películas suceden en lo que podría llamarse la vieja Islandia, por lo que quería que todo esto también pero hay un par de problemas que descubrí después de hablar con una amiga islandesa_

_1. El sistema de educación islandés son diez años obligatorios de educación básica y tres años voluntarios de secundaria. Y aquí yo siempre trabajé con el sistema educacional de América._

_2. Los deportes escolares de Islandia son esquí y patinaje y hockey sobre hielo. No practican ningún otro en las escuelas._

_Así que llegué a la conclusión de que ustedes elijan que quieren hacer: imaginar que esto pasa en Estados Unidos o imaginar que esto pasa en Islandia pero con un entorno americano a full._

_+Quería marcar por qué Hipo hizo lo que hizo, en qué grado de desesperación estaba._

_+Más adelante revelaré un par de cosas más._

_%%%_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, de no ser por ustedes no sé si hubiese pasado del tercer capítulo. Miles de gracias._

_Ya saben que estoy dispuesta a contestar todo aquello que no les haya quedado claro y que siempre estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, así que ya saben en donde hablarme ;)_

_Buena noticia: ¡ya tengo casi la mitad del próximo capítulo!_

_Pregunta: ¿cómo les gustaría que terminen Patapez y Meatlug? ¿Amigos, más que amigos, que resulte que son hermanos, etc.? Su relación en la serie es bastante flexible._

_Idea: Quiero explayarme un poco más en la relación Hipo-Astrid. No se sorprendan si dentro de poco hay algún capítulo extra con el P.O.V. de Astrid._

_Dato para pensar: ¿quién será la Muerte Roja?_


	7. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer: "Como entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y de DreamWorks, únicamente hago uso sin remuneración económica de los personajes para crear una parodia de la historia en la época moderna. **

_Nombres de los personajes:_

**Henry Haddock III**_, alias "__Hipo__"._

**Derek**_, alias __Toothless__ hasta ahora, pues decidí que para prestar a menos confusión desde ya me referiré a él como __Chimuelo__. Por favor discúlpenme por este rudo cambio. Hace algunos años los Vikingos lo apodaron __Furia Nocturna__._

**_Stormfly_********_Nadder_**_, generalmente Chimuelo la llama sólo Storm. Su nombre en la versión original es Tormenta/Tormentúla._

**Alison Zippleback**_, alias __Belch__ (eructo) (no me miren a mí, esa es la traducción del nombre que le pusieron los gemelos)._

**Audrey/James Zippleback**_, alias __Barf__ (vómito)._

**Michael**_ "__Mike". Anteriormente los Vikingos lo apodaban "__Pesadilla Monstruosa__", pero Chimuelo lo presenta como __Hookfang__, que de hecho también lo voy a cambiar por su nombre en español __Dientepúa__._

**Claire Gronckle**_. Chimuelo la presenta como "__Meatlug__" pero de ahora en adelante será __Gorgontúa__._

**Astrid Hofferson** que sigue con su mismo nombre.

**Ronald Ingerman **alias _Patapez._

**Zack Thorston **alias _Brutacio._

**Zoe Thorston **alias _Brutilda._

**Eugene Jogerson **apodado por Hipo en principio y luego por todos _Patán Mocoso._

**Gobber** es _Bocón._

Mi vida apesta como la buena mierda que es… quiero decir ¿cómo se supone que pueda volver a encarar a Chimuelo? ¿Con qué cara voy a poder mirarlo sin sentirme como mierda líquida? Ugh, odio esto.

Para colmo de males tengo que "entrenar" con Gobber y deben imaginarse que no tengo ganas de fingir que me interesa todo el asunto de "¡debemos vencer a los dragones!". Genial, primero me sentía culpable por Chimuelo, y ahora traidor con Gobber. Qué genial es mi vida.

Llego al parque exactamente tres minutos antes de las 6 p.m. y estaciono mi Triumph Speed Triple (una deportiva de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado) al lado de una Chopper que, si mal no recuerdo, es de Patán. Y no es como en más de una década después del año 2000 queden muchas personas conduciendo modificadas de esa época.

Busco con la mirada y veo a todos sentados en las mesas de picnic con las que el parque fue decorado. Gobber está hablándoles sobre algo. En fin, ya estoy aquí y no me iré, no me vieron pero quizás, sólo quizás, haya un alguien que me espere. Además del soquete sarcástico, aclaro. Me acerco e intento ocupar el asiento libre al lado de Patán… olvídenlo, no me dejó ni siquiera intentarlo, así que voy a la mesa continua. Solo.

— Bien, ¿en que se equivocó Astrid el otro día? —pregunta Gobber. Bien, al menos tengo idea de qué están hablando.

— Calculé mal un lanzamiento… ¡me arruinaron el tiro hacia atrás!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Está bien, estuvo perfecto —sigo preguntándome si algún día Patán dejará pasar una oportunidad para coquetear con Astrid.

— Ella tiene razón, tienen que exigirse mucho. Y ahora ¿en qué se equivocó Hipo?

— ¿En qué se presentó?

— ¿En qué no lo noquearon?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo Brutilda, ah, y discúlpame Brutacio por no haber quedado inconsciente.

— Quiere hacer todo a su manera.

— ¡Gracias Astrid! Por dar una respuesta seria —le responde Gobber. Ahora SÍ mi día está completo—. Las carreras van a ser de velocidad en 100m simples y 100m con obstáculos contra los Dragones. Luego entre ustedes de resistencia, sólo 1200m, no se alarmen. Comienzan a las 9 p.m. Ahora vamos a entrenar lo básico.

Quiero morir. O dormir. O quizás hospitalizarme. Sí, eso sería genial. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tantos músculos! O que podían llegar a doler así.

"Entrenamiento intensivo" dijo, "entrena duro" dijo. Oh papá, si sobrevivo esta, te juro que me hago abogado o contador y en mi puta vida vuelvo a mover un ligamento en pos del deporte.

— ¡Hipo! ¡Sólo diez flexiones más! Ya todos terminaron.

— Pero no puedo.

— Hazlo y ya.

Y mis brazos colapsan. Un segundo… reformulo, menos de un segundo fue lo que tardaron Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda para reír a carcajadas. Definitivamente creo que obligar a alguien a hacer dos series de cincuenta flexiones de brazos colgados de un árbol es inhumano (sólo hice cuarenta y tres y estoy estampado en el piso), pero para ellos es como ir al baño. Siento que me tiran del brazo para levantarme. En cuanto estoy lo suficiente equilibrado para poner mi parte en la difícil tarea (nótese el no tan sarcástico comentario) levanto la vista y veo que es Astrid. Ouch, golpe directo al orgullo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta desinteresadamente, casi por obligación.

— Eh, sí, no… no me lastimo tan fácil, sólo que…

Se va sin siquiera mirarme. ¡Qué inteligente, Hipo! ¡Qué inteligente! ¿No podrías haber dicho algo cool? No, claro que no. Ouch, me cuesta mantenerme de pie pues me flaquean las piernas (sentadillas) y me quema el estómago (abdominales). Juro que mataría por una cama o pastillas antiinflamatorias… a pesar de que apenas hice la mitad de ejercicios de los demás… y que esto todavía no termina.

— Muchachos, van a competir contra los Dragones el resto del entrenamiento y aquel de ustedes que se desempeñe mejor, se enfrentará uno contra uno en una actividad sorteada. Tomen esto —dice al colocar una carpeta en la mesa de picnic en donde todos están sentados, sí, respondiendo a su pregunta, volvimos y de nuevo estoy sentado solo—. Es una recopilación de fichas técnicas de algunos Dragones. Esto debe ser su biblia. Tengo que hacer algo ahora. Estudien —agrega y se va.

— ¿Estudiar? —pregunta Brutilda con asco— Y aún estamos vivos.

— Para qué leer palabras cuando puedes matar cosas de las que hablan las palabras… —agrega Patán.

— Yo lo leí como siete veces. Hay un Dragón que es súper veloz en el agua ¡y aguantaba como cuatro minutos la respiración! y otro que juega hockey como nadie…

Brutilda, Brutacio y Patán lo miran horrorizados (asqueados, es más probable) con completa repulsión, tanto que Tacio le hizo señas para que cerrase la boca y le dice:

— Justo cuando comenzaba a figurarme la idea de leer.

— Pero ahora… —agrega Tilda.

— Yo me voy. Tal vez pueda entrenar un poco más —comenta Patán antes de levantarse y marcharse, seguido por los mellizos y Patapez, dejándonos a Astrid y a mí solos. Bien, es ahora o nunca.

— ¿Quieres que compartamos…?

— Ya lo leí.

Arroja el libro un poco más cerca de mí y se va. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿En serio creíste Hipo que Astrid te hablaría? Ugh, soy un supremo idiota.

— Ehm, sí… ¡gracias, genial!... Agh.

Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y entrenar no es una opción, me dispongo a leer.

_Panza tambor. Curiosidades: Tiene la costumbre de gritar tras cada carrera ganada. Excelente nadador. En extremo peligroso. Intentar descalificar_

_Cortaleña. Curiosidades: Se dice que entrenando beisbol, lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que cortó un bate a la mitad. Excelente futbolista. En extremo peligroso. Intentar descalificar._

_Caldero. Curiosidades: Aguanta la respiración por más de cuatro minutos y escupe toda el agua que traga. Excelente nadador. Intentar descalificar._

_Metamórfala. Curiosidades: Tiene su cabello teñido en varios colores. Excelente basquetbolista. En extremo peligrosa. Intentar descalificar. _

Comienzo a pasar las páginas rápidamente, creo que encontré un patrón… y quiero saber algo.

_Gronckle. Zippleback, Skrill, Rompehuesos, Muerte susurrante, excelente basquetbolista, excelente karateca, en extremo peligroso, en extremo peligroso, intentar noquear, intentar noquear…_

Y por fin encuentro la página que busco: Furia Nocturna. No tiene foto como los demás, no tiene datos, sólo una leyenda:

_El hijo maligno de la muerte y el rayo. Nunca enfrentar solo a este dragón. Tu única oportunidad es correr y rogar que no te persiga. _

Sólo eso. Nada más. Los demás tienen fotografías, una tabla con datos al estilo pokémon, con los partidos en los que participó, el resultado y cosas así. Chimuelo tiene… nada.

Rápido como rayo cierro el libro y lo llevo corriendo hasta mi motocicleta, mejor dicho, hasta mi mini-baúl, en donde tengo guardado un cuaderno que uso para hacer bocetos de algunas máquinas que invento. Son inútiles, pero podrían funcionar. Copio todo lo que puedo de la estructura de las fichas técnicas (tengo que basarme en algo ¿no?) pues estoy decidido a hacerle uno a Chimuelo.

— Día difícil, ¿no?

Mierda. Volteo y me encuentro a Gobber. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Duh, debe creer que los estoy estudiando, no puede leerme la mente.

— ¿Eso crees? Pero si me estoy divirtiendo como nunca —digo con un tono más sarcástico del que en verdad quise usar.

— No te lo tomes así. Tu padre hace esto porque te quiere. Él quiere apoyarte pero sin que parezca que eres favorito.

— No, créeme, tiene ese departamento cubierto. Si no viviésemos en la misma casa, ni siquiera sabría que es mi padre —me siento en el piso escondiendo la libreta en mi espalda.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

— Claro que no. Nunca escucha, y cuando lo hace, ya sabes, tiene ese gesto de decepción…

— Como si alguien le hubiese puesto poca carne en su sándwich, ya me lo dijiste. Sucede que está la forma en la que tu padre hace las cosas, y luego está tu forma de hacerlas. ¿No se te ocurrió que él se siente incómodo?

— Hablando de incómodo, ¿podemos cambiar de conversación?

— Está bien, ¿cómo te va con las señoritas? —dice con tono… casamentero.

— Agh, linda forma de arruinar mi ánimo.

— He visto como miras a Astrid.

— ¿En serio? Ella nunca me hablaría, ni siquiera si se estuviese incendiando y yo tuviese la única cubeta de agua en la ciudad…

— Oye, Hipo, necesito tu ayuda.

Tanto Gobber como yo miramos hacia el lugar del cual proviene la voz. Es Astrid. Puta madre, es Astrid. Miro a Gobber, él ya me estaba mirando como diciendo "¿decías?".

— ¡Astrid! Hola Astrid, hol…

Ehm, bueno Hipo, ya está arreglado. Te dejo con… Astrid… ehm… ya me fui —dice Gobber y sale corriendo. Que alguien por favor le enseñe el significado de "disimular"

— Patapez dijo que te gusta la mecánica —comenta ella con tono distante— ¿Sabes algo de motocicletas?

— Ehm… este, pues ¡claro! Modifique la mí…

— No sé qué le pasa a la mía, cuando venía el motor murió de la nada —oh mierda, eso no es bueno.

— Te he visto, es una Triple Black modificada, si se murió el motor cuando ibas andando significa que…

— Sí, me caí, pero estoy bien, no voy rápido en la ciudad. Es una pena, sólo es divertido si te deja cicatrices.

—Ehm, sí, te he… te he escuchado decir eso también —uff, por un momento de verdad me asuste, si viesen esa feroz máquina seguro se quedan con la boca abierta. Hablando de la feroz máquina, me acerco y comienzo a revisar el motor. En una motocicleta bastante modificada, no tanto como la mía, modestia aparte, pero bastante modificada. El motor (que Odín lo bendiga) es de más de 1500 cc, y no es negra completamente, pues tiene varias partes en azul. Se merece mis respetos.

— La tuya también es genial. Triple Speed, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero la modifiqué mucho, me gusta la velocidad.

— A mí también… ¿Qué es todo esto? —levanto la vista de esa preciosa mezcla de cilindros para encontrar a Astrid revisando mi cuaderno. Mierda.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! No es…

— ¿Dibujos? ¿Tú los hiciste?

— ¿Eh? Ehm, ¡sí! —gracias Thor que no se dio cuenta, sólo está mirando los bocetos con cara rara, como tratando de entenderlos. Genial—. Son algunos diseños de armas steampunk que hago, no son… nada cool.

— Tsk, ¿qué es esto? La mutiladora —me muestra uno de los diseños.

—Básicamente, usa un ponderado doble de peso opuesto para disparar espadas entrecruzadas en cuatro diferentes direcciones.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

— No lo llevas, lo disparas.

— Ahh, la verdad soy más del tipo de chica que inflige daño directo. Es el estilo de los Vikingos.

— Vamos Vikingos, entonces —bien, ya soluciones el problema: una válvula estaba obstruida —. Oye Astrid.

— ¿Ehm?

— La próxima vez ten más cuidado, por una válvula obstruida pudiste haber muerto. Ve a un taller y que le hagan revisión completa.

— Eso es lo que obtienes al correr carreras: prestigio y válvulas obstruidas —dice con cinismo.

— Jajaja, sí… esa es… la parte mala supongo.

— Bien, gracias. Toma, no deberías dejarlo en el piso, tienes buenos diseños.

— G-gracias Astrid, no fue nada…

— Debo ir a practicar otro rato, nos vemos en las carreras.

— Eh, este... sí, claro.

*Tooooda esa última parte es de la escena eliminada 1 de la película, pueden verla en Youtube ;) , quise incluirla porque es la primera coversación completa que tienen Astrid e Hipo antes de que ella conozca a Chimuelo.


End file.
